


The Returned

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The news on the TV had been showing people that have returned from the dead, but two Special Field Agents never thought that they would see the one's they loved back again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: “NCIS” and its characters belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don’t sue because I have no money.

Author’s Note: Kind of a crossover with the book The Returned, but not really.

 

 

The Returned

 

 

Anthony DiNozzo sat at his desk watching the news about the people who had returned from the dead to their families. He hoped that Ari never returned to his family to come back for Gibbs. He wondered about Kate would she be back? Would she come to NCIS if she did come back? What would happen if she did come back and what about their team? He had so many questions and he didn’t even know if she was back from the dead again. What about Paula? Would she come back too?

 

He blinked as the turned from the TV and got back to his work before Gibbs came back and gave him a head slap. He started writing in the folder that he had opened only glancing at the TV every once in a while. Gibbs too was looking at the TV and wondered about the many people that had been returning from the dead. He thought about his wife and daughter. He had caught Tony looking at the TV too and wondered what he was thinking about.

 

It had been a week later when somebody walked into the bullpen and just stood there. Tony was the first one to look up.

 

“Kate?” He blinked at the dark haired woman.

 

Kate smiled and turned to him. “Tony.”

 

“I can’t believe that you returned.” He said as he got up and hugged her.

 

Gibbs, McGee and Ziva all looked surprised. She turned towards the other two men who she had known.

 

“Gibbs, McGee” she said as she smiled.

 

“Kate it’s so good to see you.” McGee said as he too got up and hugged Kate.

 

Gibbs had said hello to her too, but gave her a handshake.

 

“Hello, my name is Ziva David.” Ziva said as she walked up to Kate.

 

“Hi Ziva. Glad to meet you.” She smiled at the woman who had taken her spot on the team.

 

“When did you come back?” Asked Tony.

 

“I came back last month. I was with my parents, sister and brothers.”

 

“Dr. Kate’s sister. We’ve met her. She did our evaluations.” Said Tony. “Dr. Cranston. She’s very nice.”

 

“Yes, I heard that she had met the team.”

 

“Dr. Cranston was your sister?” asked Ziva and McGee at the same time. Both of them looked at Tony. “You knew?”

 

“Yes, I knew.”

 

“So did I.” Replied Gibbs and then looked at the floor behind Ziva’s desk. “I found her sleeping behind the desk just like you did when we stayed at NCIS before Ari killed you. I covered her up just like I did you too.”

 

Kate smiled as she too looked at the space behind the desk. She remembered that time when she was put on protection detail because Gibbs was a target.

 

“Are you coming back to NCIS?” Asked Tony.

 

“I don’t know. I want to, but I don’t know. I have to talk to the Director about it to see if I can come back.”

 

She had made an appointment with the Director. When the appointment was over she was allowed to be back on Gibbs team, but not before she had to go back to school to become an Agent.

 

Tony smiled at the first day that Kate was allowed to be on the team. He watched as she started unpacking and put things away. It would be later that they would get married and have the life that Tony had wanted that he thought that would always be out of his reach.

 

“Grab your gear. Dead Marine in Rock Creek Park.” Gibbs said as he made his way towards the elevator.

 

They all made their way towards the elevator on their first case with Kate back on the team.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: “NCIS” and its characters belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don’t sue because I have no money.

Author’s Note: Kind of a crossover with the book The Returned, but not really.

 

 

The Returned

 

 

Gibbs made his way home and went into the basement. It was good to have Kate back on the team and he was glad that she wasn’t dead anymore. It had been a month that she had been on the team and they were all doing well. He could see that Kate and Tony were dating and he hoped that they knew what they were doing. He hadn’t said anything about Rule 12 since she had died and had returned. That Rule he didn’t think would work in this situation. Once he saw Kate and Tony holding hands while walking and once he saw them kissing.

 

He looked at the boat that he had been building again. He had destroyed the others and was now building a new one. He had fallen asleep under the boat again and woke up when the sun was up. He went upstairs and made himself coffee and breakfast. He had just put the dishes into the cupboard when there was a knock on the door.

 

“Hello. Are you Leroy Jethro Gibbs?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“As you’ve seen on TV there have been people returning from the dead. My job is to make sure that they go back home.”

 

“What are you saying?”

 

The man walked to the side and motioned two people to the front of the house.

 

“Jethro.” A red haired woman said as she stood there in shock.

 

“Daddy.” A little girl said as she ran up to her father.

 

“Shannon, Kelly?”

 

“It’s us, Jethro.” She smiled at her husband. Gibbs bent over and picked up his little girl. She was the same age as she was when she died. Shannon didn’t change either. He hugged and kissed his wife.

 

“Thank you for returning my family to me.”

 

“You’re welcome.” The man smiled and walked away.

 

“I can’t believe that you are some of the returned. I missed you two so much.” He said as he hugged his little girl and kissed his wife again.

 

Later that night when Kelly had gone to bed they stayed up talking.

 

“So what have you been doing?”

 

“I work at NCIS. I’m a federal agent.”

 

“You left the Marines?”

 

“After you two died I couldn’t do it anymore and joined NCIS. Back then it was called NIS”

 

“Did you marry?”

 

“Three times, but all ended in divorce.”

 

“Do you have a team at NCIS, or are you on a team?”

 

“When I first joined I was on Mike Franks team and was the Probie on that team. When Mike left I became the team leader. I have my own team now. One of our team also returned. Her name is Kate Todd and she returned a month ago. My Senior Field Agent is Tony DiNozzo, the other agents are Ziva David and Tim McGee.”

 

“Has anybody ever came over here, or stayed here?”

 

“Our Forensic Tech slept over once when she was being stalked. My SFA Tony has stayed here a couple of times because of the boiler in the apartment. He has also been here for Cowboy Steaks.”

 

“It seems like you have a good team.”

 

“I have the best team.”

 

Gibbs had put in for time off to spend with his family to reconnect with them. The team had been over to meet them and they were happy for Gibbs that they had returned. Shannon, Gibbs and Kelly had also gone to Kate and Tony’s Wedding.

 

The End


End file.
